The Christmas Gift
by Destiny1029
Summary: A Christmas gift is something out of the ordinary, something that connects you to a certain person in your life. Merry Christmas all and may all your Christmases be truely magical. Chap.7
1. This is your christmas?

D: All Right! So I'm just editing this one for now, I may write a new chapter but who knows. I have to go with what my mind tells me… and my minds pretty blank right now… It's just telling me to edit this thing.

I Don't Own Naruto.

This Chapter is set before Sakura met Ino.

* * *

'The Christmas Gift' 

A little blonde child sat on his doorstep, another regular Christmas… at least for his standards. His normal Christmas was what others would call awful, disheartening and well just depressing. His normal Christmas he'd sit outside in the snow and watch all the lights flicker in the houses and the little kids would run up to the tree and unwrap the brightly covered gifts. He didn't have any tree, or brightly wrapped gifts… heck he didn't even have any gifts. He didn't have a family, he didn't have friends, he didn't have anyone.

As he sat there outside of his apartment door, he watched carolers sing their songs and the children play in the snow. Throwing snowballs at each other, zooming down snow covered hills and making snow angels, activities Naruto wished he had someone to do with.

"Why doesn't anyone want to spend Christmas with me?" he said sadly, watching the kids walk around with their parents hand in hand. Slowly there was a crowd of people walking around with gifts in their hands going door to door giving out… TOYS. Naruto jumped up and looked down the street. Those people were giving toys to all those kids… maybe they'll stop here! Naruto's mind was going crazy; HE might get a PRESENT from someone! This had never happened before. His eyes grew wide as he saw the villagers get closer and closer. It must have been that 'Gifts for Kid's' thing he had heard about. His eyes were wide with excitement; someone was going to acknowledge him, someone was going to give him a gift.

Soon the people we're just next door, Naruto was getting happier by the second, he could see the kids just sitting there and smiling at the people some even had tears in their eyes with gratitude as they mouthed the words 'thank you.' Naruto watched their every step, closer and closer until…

"Hello, Merry Christmas!" Naruto said joyfully with his normal sweet grin. His hands behind his orange and navy jacket, his excitement made his body tilt back and forth with excitement.

"What's your name little boy?" one of the older men asked with a cheery smile, his had reaching into the large bag, as though he were Santa Claus himself.

"It's Naruto," he let out, his grin still as wide as ever, "Uzumaki Naruto!" And then as though something forbidden had been said, the man's eyes widened and then went into a glare. His hand snapped out of the bag, no gift in hand, and he threw the bag over his shoulder and turned away from the precious young boy.

"Naruto… we don't have a gift for you," the man said roughly and began to walk away. Naruto just stood there staring at them, his eyes were now filled with tears, and he sat down on the snowy steps and began to cry to himself. His small body shook under his sobs. He hated being lonely, he hated no one loving him, he hated being named Uzumaki Naruto.

"Why doesn't anyone like me? Why won't any one even talk to me?" he cried to himself. He sat there, sobbing to himself for a very long time, until he felt a tap on his head; he looked up with tears still streaming down his face.

"Hey, why are you crying kid it's Christmas," a girl's voice questioned the boy. "My mommy said that if you cry in the snow then you'll get sick with Pneumonia!"

"Who…who, what…. Why aren't you running away from me?"

"Cause you seem lonely," she murmured slowly, as though she knew what that feeling was, "Why would I run anyway, you're just like me!" She said mustering smile once again. Naruto wiped his tears off of his face and saw a girl standing there in front of him. She had goggles on her forehead, which kept her hair out of her eyes, and she had these bright green eyes that you couldn't help but smile at.

"That still doesn't explain why you are talking to me," Naruto said sourly, he expects her to run away from him, just like the others.

"You seemed lonely, and I'm sort of lonely right now also, I don't have any friends and my mom and dad are out on a mission," the girl said, she was frowning now and looking at the boy with a sad face.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better I don't have parents," he said bluntly, he began to concentrate on the snow underneath his boots.

"You don't have a mom or a dad?" she asked looking at him in the eyes, her head was tilted with curiosity.

"No, they died along time ago," he said blankly, his head bowed down and his eyes were more concentrated on the snow now more than ever. He pondered for a moment on his parent's deaths. Did they really die? Or was it just another lie? And then there was a moment of silence

"So then what do you do for Christmas?" The girl asked, trying to break the awkward silence she seemed to have brought.

"Nothing." The boy replied, his eyes squinted, he was trying not to cry again, he hated to cry, it was so dumb, he was so dumb when he cried. But he couldn't help it, whenever this time of year came up he'd always imagine himself with a family, he'd always imagine the stuff they'd do together and the little traditions they may have. But like always, there was a painful reminder how he was utterly alone in this world.

"NOTHING?!" the girl screached. NOTHING?! No pumpkin pie? No honey baked ham? No gifts? No tree? No… nothing?!

"Yup, I mean what are you doing for Christmas since your parents aren't here?" he questioned, maybe he'd find out that other people really didn't have that perfect holiday dinner, and gifts… maybe it was all made up.

"I'm going to my grandparents house and then when mommy and daddy get back tomorrow we'll open gifts and eat our christmas dinner! We had the best breakfast this morning! It's the famous Haruno Christmas Eve breakfast!"

"What kind of gifts do you get?" Naruto asked, he didn't really care all that much about food, he could live off of rice for the rest of his life for all he cared. But gifts? Like toys! What was that like?

"What do you mean? Haven't you ever gotten gifts?!" She squealed as her body turned down the road towards where those people were walking, "Oh my gosh, what about those people going around…" she was cut off by the blonde.

"They didn't like me, so I guess they didn't give me a gift," he said still really intent at staring at the snow. He felt the hate for his name once again. The girl turned towards him and stared for the longest of time.

"Those jerks," she said bluntly, not really sure what else to say to the boy.

"I'm used to it," he said, it was true, but for some reason during the holidays it hit home for the boy. It just hurt so much.

"You shouldn't be! Why don't they like you?" The girl said rapidly, her young mind could not concept the world at the moment. She couldn't concept hate.

"I guess they don't like my name, I mean I just told them my name and they get all mean," he said bluntly. He didn't know why they didn't like his name; it was just as normal as Yuki Yushitaro.

"Well, that's just stupid, what's in a name any ways?" The pick haired girl asked him. She didn't understand.

"What's your name," the blonde child asked.

"Mine, It's Haruno Sakura, people make fun of me too, maybe we could hang out sometime," she smiled at him and gave him her trademark grin.

"That sounds fun, I've never had a friend before," Naruto told her, and he smiled for the first time during this whole conversation.

"Me either, all the people make fun of me," she told him with a frown and her eyes seemed to look up towards her hair.

"Why is that?" Naruto asked, how could anyway make fun of such a nice and… well cute girl? She was talkative and thoughtful, how could SHE not have any friends?

The girl pointed to her forehead, "It's too big isn't it?" she said while staring at the snow.

"What, your head? No it's not! It's perfect I think," Naruto said as he touched her goggles with his pointer finger, "is that why you wear those old goggles like a head band?" He asked as he pointed towards the goggles and then with drew them to his side.

"Yea, you don't think my foreheads big?" She asked innocently.

"Nope, it's normal to me." He told her with a huge smile.

"Thanks," The girl tilted her head again and her eyes softened, "um… what was your name?"

"What's in a name anyway?" he mimicked her, with a smile. There was no way he was going to lose his new friend over a name.

"Ok, I won't ask, I have to hurry and go now maybe I'll see you later! You know as friends, then you can tell me your name," She said with a smile, it was like a giant hide and go seek game to her.

"OK! Well, I'll see you later!" The blond said, sad to see her go, but happy to know he had actually gotten a new friend. She began to walk away and as though a brick had hit her, she turned on her heal, her eyes wide with excitement and happiness.

"Wait! I know! Before I go here," she said as she took her pink hair out of the goggles, "this is for you! Your very first Christmas present," she said with a grin and handed him the goggles.

"N-no I couldn't take this from you," he told her, he wanted to but they were hers… and she did seem to need them.

"Why do I need it anymore I know my foreheads not large anymore," she smiled brightly still holding out her hand with the goggles. Naruto smile and his eyes became blurry with tears as he reached out and grabbed the goggles from her hands.

"THANK YOU SAKURA-CHAN!" he said through tears, "I'll wear them every where I go! I'll be your friend forever, I PROMISE THAT!"

Sakura giggled, and turned realizing that her group must be far away by now, "Well ok that way I'll know who you are! Bye!" she waved and ran as fast as she could to catch up.

Naruto watched her until he couldn't see the pink hair any more, and then he looked down into his hands at the goggles, 'WOW MY VERY FIRST PRESENT! … and friend.'

Although Sakura didn't remember exactly who the little boy was that Christmas day she does remember the young boy who became her first friend. Naruto is the only one that remembers that night clearly and he remembered his promise to her. The only thing she remembers is a little boy on the corner, crying to himself, she still leaves a gift there every Christmas to the little unknown boy, not knowing he's kept his promise all along.

* * *

Well it's a bit longer than before, some people told me I died down with my detailed writing by the end, and they were right I did, so i kinda put more detail in there. And I also had couple of typos, which are just plain annoying, so I tried to catch all of those this time around. You'll hear more from me soon, don't worry, I have another winter story in the making which I think if you liked this story then you'll like this one. It's another Naru/Saku… it'll be cute!

Don't be afraid to give me negative feed back, it's more than welcomed I want to develop as a writer.

Happy Thanksgiving!


	2. years 6 and 7

D: Hey all I'm back and I'm updating, this was originally just a one shot but because people want it to be more I will update THANK YOU REVIEWERS! You made my day(s) !!! During this chapter she is the ages between6 – 7 and the first chappie was when she was 5. So this chapter is three christmases.

I don't own Naruto

WMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWWMWMWMWMWMW

Every year since she was 5, Sakura went back to the little apartment on the corner of the street and left a gift there every Christmas Eve, although the last time she saw him was when they were six, or so she thought.

THIS IS THE CHRISTMAS WHEN THEY ARE 6: THIS IS THE CHRISTMAS WHEN THEY ARE 6

"Hey," Sakura said brightly as she walked over to the blonde haired child.

"Sakura-Chan!" He yelled wildly as he ran up to the girl with the pink hair. She had another gift with her? She remembered to get him a gift? Wow this girl was amazing; she had to be an angel. He thought to himself while a little blush formed on the girls cheeks at how he just said her name.

"You still remember me?" She questioned with a smile. All of a sudden Naruto noticed something, her hair was tied back again, only with a red ribbon.

"Hey Sakura-Chan, where'd you get that ribbon?" He asked looking on top of her head.

"Oh, Well, I made a new friend, her name's Ino!" she exclaimed through her trade mark grin.

"That's good, are those people still making fun of you?" he asked with a little worry.

"Not as much anymore, since I met Ino," she said while looking down at her gift, " I see your still wearing the goggles I gave you! Do you like them?"

"YA! I love them; I wear them every where I go," he said, with his grin finally coming out.

"Good!" she said, "I got you another gift…"

"Really? Why?"

"Don't you remember what I said last year? You're my friend and that's what friends do now here," she said while she shoved the brightly wrapped gift into his face, "open it!"

"Okay, I feel bad I didn't get you anything," he said while unwrapping the paper.

"Don't, you were my very first friend, that's a good enough gift for me," she said while watching him finally unwrap the last bit.

"WOW SAKURA! THANK YOU! … ummm can I ask what it is though?" he said confused. Sakura sweat dropped.

"It's ramen silly, it's a kind of food, I sorta guessed all you eat is rice since that's all they give you hear, at least that's what I've heard from my mom," she said unsure if he'd like it or not.

"She's right that is all they feed us, thanks Sakura-Chan, I'm sure I'll love it!"

"It's REALLY good, it's my favorite food actually, so you have to promise that you'll eat it all!"

"Don't worry, I will," he said while looking at the package oddly.

"O and also there's a gift certificate to a ramen restaurant down the street, they can teach you how to make it and you can also buy it from there," she explained.

"OK! I'll male sure to go there, Merry Christmas Sakura-Chan," he said while looking into her green eyes.

"Merry Christmas… HEY wait a second, you still haven't told me your name!"

"I'm still not going to tell you," he said while sticking out his tongue.

"You're really mean," she said while sticking out her tongue, "I hope I get to see you more often than just Christmas time, Merry Christmas!"

"Yea, I hope so too," he told her "Merry Christmas!"

Sadly, they didn't see each other after that day, Naruto moved to a different apartment that was much cheaper than the old, since the foundation that sponsered him did not have enough money to keep him there. He thought it best that Sakura didn't know, for one day she might find out his horrible secret. There fore he did not tell her.

THIS IS WHEN THEY ARE 7! THIS IS WHEN THEY ARE 7! THIS IS WHEN THEY ARE 7!

The year that he moved he left a letter.

Dear Sakura-Chan,

Sadly, I have to move far away because the orphanage can't pay for me any more. Don't come looking for me, it's too out of your way. I hope you have a Merry Christmas!

Love,

The blonde haired kid

Sakura looked at the letter and cried, she had lost her very first friend ever, she put the gift down on the curb and grabbed the note and ran home. She couldn't believe it he just left, just like that. She went home and cried and cried some more. The next day her family and she was walking down the street to her grandmas when they passed the curb where she had left her gift, she saw a piece of paper and walked over to the note. She read it.

Sakura-Chan,

Merry Christmas to you and thank you for the warm sweater you gave me. Here's a gift to you.

Your friend,

The nameless kid

Sakura looked down to find a small box with her name on it, she opened it and found a rock that look like a heart where he had written in the middle, "Friends Forever." She smiled and ever since then they did the same thing.She left a gift with a note, and he left a gift with a note thenext day.Sakura hasn't seen the boy's face since they were six years old… At least that's what she thinks.

WNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNW

D: I wasn't planning on making this anything more than a one-shot but since most of the reviewers wanted more here it is so sorry I got it to you late I promise the last bit of this WILL come before Christmas. And it will be when they are 16… after they have retrieved Sasuke and everything is perfectly fine… don't worry I'll tell you the gifts he got her and she got him…if you want… or if you want it to stop here tell me. REMEMBER REVIEW and tell me how this chappie was! HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO ALL! And thank you all soooooooo much for the reviews you don't know how much it means to me…seriously THANK YOU! tell me if you want it updated


	3. Now a days

D: Ok first of all I'd like to apologize to all of you. I definitely did not keep my promise… I'm so sorry about that, but my computer got really screwed up around Christmas and the Microsoft word was deleted. Anyway enough with excuses, here's the long awaited update. I think there's going to be one or two more chapters.

Naruto: You realize… it's June… right?

D: Yup… what can I say I love winter and hate summer ()

Naruto: (shakes head) Just do the disclaimer…

D: o…. OK! I don't own Naruto! Although… I'd love to.

Ok so this is the hard thing for me to do… since some people watch the anime… and others read the manga… I have to try to make this good for both people… So this chapter is placed 1 ½ years after the latest manga chapter… ( Chapter 263 and that little arc) and 4 years after the anime… ( 138 I believe) sasuke is back to old natural self. Only a little bit happier I suppose. In other words the gang is 17 !

* * *

Sakura sat on her bed while looking down at the brightly wrapped gift. It was to that boy she had met when she was 5 years old. She curled her fingers around the package and stared at it deeply for a while. Her mind wandered through the memories.

"After 12 years… you still haven't told me your name, why is that," She said out loud, not really worrying if anyone heard her. "I suppose it might just be because of tradition." She said through a sigh. She carefully rose to her feet and walked outside her bedroom door to her kitchen. She sat down at her kitchen table and took a long hard stare at the mail that she had gotten from her friends yesterday. "Well it's December 21, the first day of winter… I suppose Christmas cards are supposed to come," again talking to herself while looking out the window to see fresh snow on the windowsill. She smiled, ever since she met the blonde boy, the snow always did make her smile. Her pink bangs turned to the clock and she screamed.

"ONE O'CLOCK! OH MY GOD!" She screamed as she scrambled to her room to get her coat. Winter break always made her so lazy. "This is what I get for chakra training at midnight last night. Damn it!" She said as she made her next pit stop to her bathroom. She scrambled through her purse to apply her normal make up, foundation, and mascara. She may have grown out of her old girly habits but make up is something you just can't put away when you start.

"Okay, Okay STOP PANICKING!" She screamed in an effort to calm her self down; needless to say it failed miserably. She had so much Christmas shopping to do, the list of people was taller than her. And she still had to train for her normal 2 hours AND meet the guys for they're normal brunch at 1:30. "ARG!" she muffled through her newly put scarf as she put her new black boots on. She looked once more at the mirror as she put her forehead protector on the top of her head and brushed her bangs to look somewhat decent. She scrambled to the door locked and jumped off the balcony of her apartment using her chakra as a cushion as to not get hurt.

'Oh my God if Naruto beats me there, I will never hear the end of it,' she thought frustratingly as she ran through the crowd of Christmas shoppers. She eyed her watch 1:25, pretty good timing but Naruto might be closer than me… They had made it a game to see who could get there first. Sakura always won and Naruto would come in at varying places… sometimes he'd come in before Sasuke sometimes after… it all depends how much he slept in for. Kakashi would ALWAYS no matter what be last but that was expected. Ever since Sasuke had come back into the village Sakura had decided that they were NOT going to grow apart and she made the rule they were to have brunch together every morning when they didn't have a mission.

All of a sudden CRASH! Her vision blurred under orange and yellow "Oh my God I'm so sorry you see I dazed off and I was looking at my watch and ooo I'm so…. NARUTO!" Her apology turned into surprise as she thwacked Naruto upside the head.

"OUCH! SAKURA-CHAN what was that for?" Naruto squirmed under the harsh punishment Sakura gave him.

Sakura suddenly stopped her abuse when she heard the name Naruto said… Sakura-chan… That sounds… so… familiar… she blinked it off as quick as she could, "Er sorry Naruto… Bad habits," She muttered through a smile as she ran in head of him towards the Ramen bar. "I'm going to beat you!" She yelled as she stuck out her tongue as she sped up faster and faster.

Naruto stood there for a couple of seconds… completely confused of what had just happened… ands then it hit him. "HEY NO FAIR!" he screamed as he pick up speed also to try to catch Sakura.

'AH He's going to catch me!' she panicked. She put her chakra to her legs and ran as fast as she could. She reached the Ramen bar and then… SLAM. She caught the edge of the ice and began to fall towards the ground. She closed her eyes in hopes relieving the incoming pain when it didn't come she opened her eyes.

"HA! I BEAT YOU!" he said smiling triumphanly while holding her in his arms.

"HECK NO YOU DIDN'T! My FOOTS ON THE FLOOR!" Sakura argued.

"NO IT WASN'T!" Naruto challenged he opinion.

"Am I interrupting something?" Sasuke said calmly as he stared at the two in each others arms.

"AHHH NO NO NO!" Sakura screamed at the idea as she jumped up out of Naruto's arms.

"AW SASUKE-Bastard YOU RUIN EVERYTHING!" He said naively… he didn't mean the holding Sakura in his arms…. He meant the argument they were having… "I was going to win the ARGUMENT!"

"NO YOU WEREN'T I beat you here!" she argued again while sticking out her tongue, brushing off of what she thought he was about to say… 'Naruto's so naïve' Sakura told her self… but that's a good thing about him. "You know what why don't we just call it a tie since you saved my life."

"OK! But you know what that means!" He said in a mischievous voice. As Sakura prepared herself by taking out her wallet.

"Yes… I'll pay for your food," she said as she looked through her wallet to see if she had enough money for both of them.

"YAY!" He screamed while jumping up and down

"Baka," Sasuke said in an annoyed voice as he entered the bar and sat down on the stool… "Can I have some coffee please?" he ordered from the menu.

"BAKA?" Naruto Screamed. "I'm not a baka you bastard!"

"Naruto chill, Sasuke-kun drink you're coffee," Sakura said calmly as she ordered some toast and Ramen. The prefix she put after his name was merely tradition now… she couldn't stop saying kun… it was her accepting things had changed… and she wasn't ready for that.

Sasuke let out a sigh. "Coffee has got to be the best thing ever invented," he told Naruto and Sakura. Coffee usually did get Sasuke out of his 'morning' mood and made him tolerate Naruto and his antics. But now Sakura was thinking that Sasuke had an obsession with coffee… no matter what morning it was he ALWAYS had a coffee in hand… it was odd… Sakura never thought of Sasuke as a coffee person.

"So Naruto, Sakura, what are you guys doing today?" Sasuke questioned as he sipped his coffee.

"I have a lot of Christmas shopping to do and training… how about you guys?" Sakura said through eating her toast.

"AHH CHRISTMAS SHOPPING!" Naruto bellowed out. "When is Christmas!" Naruto bellowed as he spit out his Ramen.

"NARUTO REMEMBER I'M PAYING FOR THAT…,"wait..sakura cut off herself.. and then she screamed again "CHRISTMAS IS IN FOUR DAYS!"

"You've got to be kidding me dobe! How could you forget when christmas is?" he questioned.

"I knew it was coming up I just kinda forgot! Aw man I have to hurry up and buy people gifts!" Naruto said as he bent his head down in pain of thinking how much he had to do now.

"Jesus christ Naruto, for being future hokage you sure are forgetful," Sakura said while thinking to herself… No I was wrong I couldn't be HIM… HE would have remembered Christmas.

"Well, I already did my Christmas shopping," Sasuke said as he ordered another cup of coffee.

"YOU CHRISTMAS SHOP!" Naruto yelled as he spit out more ramen on Sakuke's face.

"NARUTO THAT'S IT THAT'S YOUR LAST BOWL!" Sakura yelled.

"Awww Sakura Chaaaaaan!" Naruto moped.

"Yes I Christmas shop Dobe… everyone has to shop for Christmas…" Sasuke said in a matter of fact tone.

"Ya but a cold bastard like you?" Naruto revolted back.

"NARUTO EAT YOUR RAMEN!" sakura yelled at Naruto… and naruto obeyed until...

"Did you get me a gift?" Naruto asked childishly.

"Dobe, yes I got you a gift… I got gifts for team 7 but that's it," Sasuke said while rolling his eyes.

"Maybe that's what I should do…" Naruto thought out loud… "Never mind…" he thought of all the people mad at him in lil chibi form chasing him around… "that's no good…"

"What are you talking about?" Sakura questioned.

"Nothing nothing," Naruto said curtly while breaking out of his daydream of chibis.

"Yo!" Kakashi said as he poofed in the Ramen stand.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura and Naruto screamed simultaneously.

"Ya well I over slept…" Kakashi decided not to fight it today.

"NO YOU DIDN'T…" then Naruto thought about it for 5 minutes… "No no never mind… YOU LAZY ASS!" By the time Naruto had gotten out his words Kakashi was sitting there and eating his Ramen.

The rest of the time they spent talking about missions, friends and the New Year that was before them. Soon everyone was done eating and Sakura had paid for everyone's meal besides Sasuke who just happened to be the only one who brought money besides her. 'Kakashi you better pay me back…' her inner self raved. I need that money for gifts…

"Well I'm off to buy gifts, I'll talk to you all later BYE Sakura-chan BYE EVERYONE," and Naruto went running towards the market.

"He'll never change," Sasuke said through a sigh.

"Ya but that's a good thing," Sakura added.

"Well I need to leave too, Later," Sasuke said as he poofed out of the Ramen bar leaving Kakashi and Sakura alone.

"Hey Kakashi…"

"Yes Sakura…"

"Is everything back to normal…"

"I Guess that's your own opinion… but it certainly feels that way doesn't it?" Kakashi grinned under his mask and that always gave Sakura the confidence she needed.

"It most certainly does… but then again we're all a lot different… I mean Naruto and Sasuke are jounins and some of the best ninja's around, and you're anbu now, everything has changed… not that it's bad or anything."

"You forgot about yourself… you've changed a lot too… you're not madly in love with Sasuke anymore although I think you migh have another love interest and you're one of the finest Medic-nin's we have… AND you passed your jounin test also"

Sakura blushed… she hated when anyone bragged about her… "HEY WAIT A SECOND WHAT DO YOU MEAN A NEW LOVE INTEREST?"

"I saw you staring at Naruto today in that day dreamy way," Kakashi said through a grin.

"IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK… you read too much Icha Icha paradise Kakashi!" Sakura yelled at him, frustrated that he would think that.

"Then what is it?" Kakashi asked, his eyebrow arched in a skeptical way.

"I think… I don't know," Sakura said with a grin, "but I'll find out! It's not love SENSEI! So don't go there, there's something he hasn't told me I think."

"Fine what ever," Kakashi said with another grin. And then he left in another poof.

"ARG!" Sakura said while looking at the time. "GREAT! Now I'm late for training!"

* * *

D: Ya Ya…. I updated OMG … I hope I didn't upset the balance of nature. (protects self)

Naruto: YES we know its june… but people wanted it updated! So here it is!

D: yup yup So REVIEW AGAIN PLEASE! REVIEW REVIEW…. Reviews are what keep me going …

Okay so i editted this chapter because the whole Sasuke coffee thing made him sound majorly out of character.


	4. Shopping anyone?

D: IT'S STILL SUMMER! (Is crying) I dislike summer… very much. I'm a winter and Christmas Girl.

I don't own Naruto

Sakura walked wearily through the city. She had just finished the two-hour training session with Tsunade and was completely wiped out. It was 4 O'clock and she were still on for shopping. She had promised Ino, Hinata and Ten Ten that she'd go shopping with them today. Her mind wandered in and out of reality and memory lane. The snow had begun to come down and glaze her head with bright white snowflakes. A smile crossed her face as she remembered the fun past snowfalls had brought her.

Her feet finally brought her up the stairs to her apartment. She unlocked her door and flung her bag onto the near by kitchen chair in which she had sat in earlier this morning. She walked over to the counter and pushed the message machine, realizing she had two messages. She looked down to find the mail she had not yet been able to open this morning in the rush.

"Hey Forehead girl! It's me just checking if you're coming today instead of blowing us off, we'll meet you at my shop at 5, don't be late!" Came the first voice from the machine. Sakura groaned.

"Ino Pig I swear," she growled towards the machine.

"Second message, the machine replied, Hey Sakura it's me your mother, just wondering if you got the card today and also wondering of you're coming home for Christmas dinner, call me back by tomorrow. I love you." A sweet voice said. Sakura stared at the machine for a bit. Her mother and she were not in good terms since she had moved here it was odd to hear her sound not stressed out… she must have rehearsed it. She added to her thoughts as she walked towards the shower.

A half an hour later she walked out of the bathroom, he hair was done and so was her make up. She was wearing a white ruffled skirt with a green tie around belt and a red long sleeve shirt. Her hair was done in her normal fashion only this time she was wearing a red ribbon in her hair and her forehead protector around her neck. She looked herself over in the mirror and decided she was ready to leave she grabbed her purse and coat then walked off into the cold evening air. She glanced at her watch, which read 4:45.

"15 minutes to spare, whoo," she whispered to herself as her hand reached for the door. As she opened it she recognized the Yamanaka Flower shop right away. But instead of it's normal bright and beautiful plants it was decorated with evergreens, wreathes, and other holiday accommodations. She looked over the store a couple of times before approaching the front counter.

"Ino? Mr. Mrs. Yamanaka? Is anyone here?" she questioned while looking around beyond the counter.

"Sakura?" came a voice behind a Christmas tree, "If that's you get over here and help me!" Sakura rushed over and moved the tree from where her blonde friend was.

"Ino, what are you…" she trailed off.

"Mom and dad left me in charge and I had to move that tree and well you walked in just at the right time." She explained as she looked over her clothes and then she ran a hand through her hair trying to make sure there were no pine needles on her.

"Oh… okay well I guess it's good I got here early," Sakura stated as she pulled a pine needle out of the blonde's hair.

"Yea sure… anyway who do you still have to shop for?" she asked while putting a wreath above the counter.

"Ugh everyone, it's awful I've only gotten you and the other girls presents. I have to shop for Naruto, Sasuke-kun, Lee, your team, Mom, Dad AHHH everyone." She yelled stressfully, "how about you?"

"I have my teams done, but that's about it so basically as much as you do…"

"Hey Ino, do you remember that boy I told you about when we were little?" Sakura asked awkwardly, Ino was the only one she has ever told about that night.

"Yea I remember you were basically in love with the guy," she exaggerated and smiled at the thought of Sakura talking about the boy again, "why?"

"I was thinking about it today and I was thinking… do you think it's someone we know?" She asked while leaning against the counter. Her ey0es fidgeted from one end of the store to the other.

Ino closed her eyes and thought about it. "It could be… I mean he is about our age, but then again we might not, we don't really know anyone in an orphanage now do we?"

"Oh course we don't we all live in apartments now," she stated.

"Hmm well I'll ask around I mean there can't be that many blond orphans who used to live there, right?"

"Yea but my question is does anyone else remember him besides me, I mean the way he talked it sounded like no one wanted him," she countered trying to think who it could be.

"It's probably a civilian we've never met before, you realize that right?" Ino told her as she looked over Sakura's shoulder, "well you could always stay up on Christmas Eve and wait for the boy, you still give him a letter each year right?"

"Yea that's true… I think I will do that this year… I really want to know this boy," Sakura agreed.

"Here come Hinata and Ten Ten, get your purse ready cause here we go," Ino changed the subject as she grabbed Sakura's wrist and gave her an unwavering smile. "This is going to be on hell of a shopping trip!"

"Sakura! Ino!" Ten Ten greeted, " What's up I haven't see you in a while Sakura."

"Hey Ten Ten, hey Hinata, Yea I've been doing a lot of hospital work and a lot of missions since there's been a medic-nin shortage," she explained, "I really need to have more days to hang out with you guys."

"Yea y-you seemed stressed out on t-the last mission," said Hinata. Her white eyes scanned Ino's store, "wow Ino it's gorgeous in here." Hinata gave a smile towards everyone.

"Thanks Hinata! My mom's obsessed with decorating," Ino informed her, "Aw you look really cute today Hinata! Where are YOU going after shopping?" Ino said with a sly grin.

"N-n-no where," Hinata stuttered out as a thick red blush covered her face.

"Really now, your blushing tells me other wise," Ten Ten said with her own sly grin.

"C'mon Hinata, so who is it?" Sakura added, trying to figure out who it was.

"I'mjustgoingouttodinnerwithKiba-kun," She stammer through so fast that no normal person could hear what she said.

"KIBA? REALLY? Aw Hinata that's adorable!" Sakura told her enthusiastically.

"Ya so when did he ask you? And obviously you said yes!" Ino scrambled to get answers.

"Oh this is great! Neji even likes him!" Ten Ten added onto the group. Hinata was redder than ever.

"Thank you Sakura, Ino he asked me after training last night and Ten Ten yea I'm happy Neji approves," Hinata answered their replies, surprised with herself that she had kept up with all of them.

"Ahhhh that's great Hinata!" Ten Ten squealed as she hugged her.

"hehe…t-t-thanks you g-guys…" Hinata said while trying to regain her composure.

"So is anyone else going on a date…" Hinata gave a sigh, " I mean dinner with someone soon?" Sakura questioned the rest of the girls as they began to make their way down the street.

"Nope," muttered Ten Ten as she walked hurriedly into the first shop.

"NOPE? What about Neji? I thought he was going to…" Ino was cut off by Hinata jumping on her and covering her mouth.

"What Ino?" Ten Ten said as she turned around from the object she held in her hands.

"She meant… er that um… didn't you go with Neji somewhere last week?" Sakura made up for Ino's blunder. Thank God Hinata had gotten to her before she let it out.

"Oh yea, well he hasn't called me one damn time this week!" She huffed as she slammed the snow globe down, "No offence Hinata but he hasn't talked to me in a week! That was the last time he talked to me!"

"H-h-he's been really b-b-busy lately Ten Ten-chan," Hinata muttered out. She hated to lie to anyone, even if it was just a white lie.

"Too busy to talk to me if I'm on the street? Jeez I wonder if he's going to break up with me soon," she told them in an annoyed tone.

"NO NO!" Hinata screamed and everyone in the store turned to look around at her. Her face, which had just gone back to her normal peach color, was now bright red again. "I mean he's just been really busy lately," she whispered out as she turned around and went to look at other keepsakes in the store.

"Well at least he's not like Shikamaru who has no romantic bone in his body," Ino added hastily.

"What do you mean? Neji couldn't be romantic if you gave him flower, a poem and some chocolates to give a girl," Ten Ten raged.

"Oh if you only knew," Ino muttered out and got a jab in the ribs from Sakura. "Ow! She didn't hear me forehead girl," Ino whispered harshly and gave her a death glare.

"If Neji knows we ratted he'll kill us!" Sakura said trying to remind Ino of his wrath.

"Fine Fine what ever…" She added hastily as she looked around the store for gifts. Sakura sighed at her friend's behavior. She walked over to where the shirts were. Hinata was going through them, probably for one of her teammates.

"That was a close one," Sakura said in an exasperated tone.

"I know," Hinata said her face had now returned to it's color.

"I can't believe a male could come up with something so incredibly cute thought," Sakura added with a skeptical look at the shirt Hinata was holding up, "not that one by the way definitely not his color, you shopping for Shino right?" Hinata nodded.

"Well Neji's a lot more romantic than anyone thinks, I just can't believe he made the song," Hinata told her while holding up another shirt, which Sakura didn't agree with.

"Yea, I honestly still don't believe the whole thing, oh well, I think its ingenious to take her there for a Christmas date," Sakura had concluded. "Maybe you shouldn't get Shino a shirts, he doesn't seem like a clothes person."

"I agree and I know about the date place, it's adorable," Hinata said while she put the shirt down and looked around the store.

"Maybe you could get him and ant farm…" Sakura said trying her hardest to think of what to give him.

"He thinks that's cruel to the bugs," she said as she looked through all the trinkets.

"You're joking," Sakura said as she followed her.

"Sadly, no. what are you getting Sasuke and Naruto-kun?" she asked. As she saw something that caught her eye.

"Well for Sasuke-kun… well, one of the days he was in therapy, after the orochimaru incident, he told me what had happened to his family and that he missed them all very much. He told me about all these memories he has back form when he was a kid. And he remembered when he used to get scared his mother would always come in and sing him "You are my sunshine." I was thinking about getting him a jewelry box that had that tune in it," she said. "Is that passing lines or is it okay? Cause, I mean I don't want to offend him and… oh," Sakura explained.

"I think that's beautiful Sakura-Chan, and if he doesn't appreciate it he will later on," Hinata told her while giving her a confident look.

"Thanks Hinata, and I think for Naruto, well, I don't know what to give him, I'm definitely going to give him ramen but I want to give him something that means something," she whispered to her friend. She picked up what seemed to be a kit of pranks; she shook her head and decided that would be a bad idea.

"Naruto-kun does seem hard to shop for, he's kinda like Kiba-kun," Hinata rationalized the two situations into one. Hinata's eyes dropped to the floor. Naruto had been her crush for all of her child hood. She loved him and his attitude but her loved the pink haired girl in front of her. She sighed and gave a smile. At least he loved someone with such a kind heart.

The four of them looked through out the store for an hour more. Their eyes scanning every shelf every gift there was.

And then as if she had just run into a brick wall she saw it and decided on it. There in the jewelry window hung a golden locket in the shape of a heart. She gave a smile and asked for the locket from the sales clerk.

"GUYS ARE YOU DONE!" Ten Ten yelled over the other Christmas shoppers.

"Yea let's go to the next shop, it's an antique store," Ino added on.

"I bet I'd be able to find Sasuke-kun's gift there," Sakura squealed to her friends.

"Maybe there will be something in here for Kiba-kun in there," Hinata whispered while raking her brain for the perfect gift for her comrades.

"Well I think Lee will like the gift I got him, it's different," Ten Ten said while looking at the next stores window.

"Yea well all I need to do is get Chouji food and he'll be happy with this Holiday season," Ino said annoyingly.

A couple of hours later and about 100 shops in the professional shoppers were out of energy and out of money.

"Well guys," Ten Ten began, "I have to get home, I'm tired and can barely stand up, I'd say we did a pretty good job at shopping today," she continued with a grin. "I'll see you guys at the Christmas party!" She yelled as she began to run home with about 10 bags in her hands.

"She's not going to be at the party, she'll be screwin Neji after what he's going to do for her," Ino said jokingly.

"You're so perverted Ino-Pig," Sakura said as she rolled her eyes.

"OH MY GOD I'M SUPPOSED TO ME KIBA-KUN IN 10 MINUTES! BYE GUY'S SEE YOU LATER!" Hinata yelled as she hurried and ran down the street frantically.

"Well so it's just me and you again Ino-Pig, so how is Shikamaru?" Sakura questioned as she sat down on a near by bench and began to stare into the Christmas lights.

"I think he really likes this Temari girl," Ino stated flawlessly with out showing any emotion, "I think they'll be a great couple."

"And you're okay with that?" Sakura asked while turning her head towards her good friend.

Ino's head turned her head to meet her blue eyes with Sakura's green, "I've thought about that for a while, I knew he liked her but, I don't know, ever since we were young we've always been friends, since you know our dads were tight. I just can't see him being with any other girl than me," She told her. "I kinda… you're going to laugh at me, I kinda really like Chouji, he doesn't care about what others think, he's thoughtful and kind, I don't know. But if Shika wants to be with her then it's fine with me."

"You like Chouji?" Sakura thought about this over and over again in her brain, "Ino, that's cute."

"Thanks, so who do you like? I mean you made it clear that you weren't in love with Sasuke anymore but do you really mean it? And if not him then who?"

"Sasuke-kun? Well I did love him, I loved him more than I could stand, but, he doesn't love me back, and I know that, he is a wonderful friend and I don't want to lose that friendship. He's kinda like an older brother to me now." She ended.

"So what does that make Naruto?" Ino said, as her eyes darted to the lights, which made the dead and lifeless Sakura trees, look alive and beautiful. Sakura's head darted towards the blondes.

"What do you mean? He's just another really great friend of mine." Sakura told her.

"Really now? You two have gotten really close over the past couple of years. I ALWAYS see you guys together anymore, and during the Sasuke mission I expected you to cling onto Sasuke-kun. But you stayed with Naruto. I don't know you seem to like him more than you used to." Ino explained without turning her head from the bright lights. The snow had started to come down again. And it made the scene even more peaceful.

"Ino, we can't be like that, we're just really good friends, I made a promise to him that I'd be there with him to bring Sasuke," And the she was cut off.

"If you haven't noticed yet the promise has been kept and you two are still hanging around together like before," Ino said with a sly smile.

"We're just really great friends, end of story," Sakura said as she turned toward the lighted trees again. And then a silence fell upon them. Sakura went into deep thought about Christmas and winter and then it would always go back to the 5-year-old boy she had met 12 years ago. She looked at her watch and stood up with a yawn.

"Well I'm going home, are you going to the Christmas Eve party?" Sakura asked her friend.

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I? It'll be fun, gifts, carols, drinks," Ino cut off as she elbowed Sakura in the rib.

"You party too much," Sakura said as she chuckled.

"Are you going?"

"Only until midnight and then I'm going to try and find that boy," She stated with a grin.

"Good luck with that," Ino said while laughing at the girl.

"I'll need it, well See ya later!" Sakura yelled as she picked up her 20 bags of gifts and began to walk away from the bench.

She began to walk through the town again, the shops were still open and the lights were still beaming. The snow was falling gently against her hair and the whisked passed her ears. She began to walk down memory lane as she saw the curb where she had left the gifts every year for the boy. She smiled and began to reminisce. She became entangled in her mind and soon found she smashing into someone.

'Damn it that's the second time to day! I need to stop day dreaming all together!' Her inner self raged while her inner self began pleading for forgiveness.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry I didn't mean to, I swear. I've just been out of it all day and now you're probably crushed under all of these bags, I'm sorry," she said while trying to find her way through the bags to the person.

"Sakura-Chan?"

"Naruto, you again? This is the third time today I've crashed into you," she said while giving out a sigh of relief.

"Heh well I see you've gotten most of your shopping done," he said as he giggled at the large amount of packages she held.

"Yea, it was a shopping night, lets just say that," She said with a grin. While she began to pile the gifts back into their bags and to her great relief the locket had not fallen out.

"I've only gotten some done… I kinda lost where I was going and decided to have some Ramen," Naruto said while he also got on his hand and knees to help.

"Did you get ANY shopping done Naruto?" She asked as she looked for his bags.

"Oh ya! I did get you and Sasuke your gifts, But I still need to get everyone else their gifts… which I really need to do," he told her as he reminisced on the little chibis chasing him around.

"You'll get it finished it's not as hard as it seems," she said as she slowly stood up in the snow. She reached out her hand to the blonde's and helped him up to his feet.

"Thanks Sakura-chan," He said with a smile as he looked down for bag he had been carrying around.

"Is it this one, I don't remember carrying this one around," Sakura said as she held out the unknown bag.

"Yea I think it is," He said as he looked through the contents, "Yea it is," he concluded.

"Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow, right?" She asked.

"Right the four of us don't have missions until December 28th I'm pretty sure," He said as he tried to remember the schedule.

"Okay good, well I'll see you tomorrow morning!"

"Yea Bye Sakura-Chan!" He said with a wave as she walked away. He stood there for a while as she disappeared into the distance. His eye's searched the old abandoned apartment in front of him. Those years had been hell, he had been all alone until that one faithful Christmas where she changed his life and he changed hers. His hand dug into his pocket and pulled out his most treasured item. He held it tight in his hand and gave a smile. These goggles he held in his hand always did make him smile. He just wondered if one day he'd be able to tell her and the day he told her would she believe him. He stood there in the snow not really worrying about anything besides how to tell her. He smiled and held onto the goggles, which reminded him everything would be all right.

D: w00t! Another annoying chapter! Sorry! I had to set everything up again. But next chapter should be the end, if not it'll definitely be the one after that. Please review I love reading them they're so fun and I love hearing that a lot of people like it. Oh and the Ten Ten and Neji thing mwhahahaha you'll find out later, I had to put in other couples, sorry if you don't like the couple, I'm not a HUGE fan but I'm not a HUGE fan of Lee/Ten Ten Either so it was kinda a 50/50 situation. Okay Well please review, it's what keeps me going!

BYE!


	5. Meet the Parents

D: OH JEEZ! Sorry!

Naruto: WOW! You made these people wait a looong time. .

D: Awww I'm sure they loved the suspense… /reads one of the reviews/ "PLEASE HURRY UP! THE SUSPENSE IS KILLING ME!" Oh… well maybe they don't love it… I'd like to apologize for the long wait though. I had writers block for quite some time. But HEY it's in the Christmas season now!

Naruto: She doesn't own Naruto and if she did there would probably be a riot outside her house yelling about why Part 2 wasn't up yet.

* * *

December 24 

"GOOD MORNING SAKURA-CHAN! AND HAPPY CHRISTMAS EVE!" Someone yelled outside the pink haired girl's door. It was 8 O'clock in the morning and the 3rd day of her break from training. She, in all honesty, thought she was going to KILL the blonde. She woke up and walked to her frozen window, which was lined with snow. Her eyes scanned the ground and found the orange suited male.

"Naruto you dumb ass! IT'S FRICKIN 8 IN THE MORNING!" Sakura yelled as she stuck her head out the window. Naruto took one look at her and felt terror fill his body. Her hair was a mess, no make up, she was still pale from her nights sleep and there were huge circles under her eyes, he knew immediately that his survival relied on him begging for forgiveness.

"OH 6! I'm SORRY SAKURA! I THOUGHT IT WAS… UM WELL… 10 and I thought you know you were going to be late for our brunch! So I made sure you were alive and well and…" Naruto had been edging away during his blubbering and then BOLTED. While sprinting for his life he yelled one last "HAPPY CHRISTMAS EVE SEE YOU AT BRUNCH…" and he was gone.

"AHHH YOU IDIOT!" Sakura yelled as she tucked her head under the window and threw her hands up in the air. She stared at the clock once more and rolled her eyes. 'Damn I'm not tired anymore,' she thought and sighed. This gave her a reason to actually visit her parents. Oh dear lord, how she was not looking foreword to this. She slowly walked towards the bathroom and did her normal morning routine.

She came out of the bathroom about an hour and half-later hoping she had taken more time than what she really had. She looked at the clock and moaned, well she had to do it sometime or later. Why not get it over with? She put her coat, scarf and hat on locked the door and made her way to her old house. She dragged her feet as she walked and was very disinterested in everything around her. Her hands were neatly put in the pockets of her coat and her eyes were focused on the ground in concentration.

'What the hell am I supposed to say? I haven't even seen them in 5 months let alone talk to them in 4." She told herself. 'Oh jeez.' Her feet kept walking and her mind kept racing. And sooner than needed she found her feet hit the steps leading to her house. Her eyes lifted to door and she took a deep breath as a shaky finger went towards the doorbell.

"OYE SAKURA-CHAN!"

"AHHH!" Sakura yelled as she fell into the pile of snow next to the steps.

"Oh damn it…" Naruto mumbled under his breath as he began to wince already. She slowly stood up and glared at the poor blonde.

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM?"

"Um well… I was doing some Christmas shopping and I saw you there and well…" WHAM.

"BAKA! You're stalking me!'

"NO I'M NOT! I saw you and I just wanted to say sorry for this morning!"

Sakura sighed as she massaged her temples. Oh god this was just perfect…

"What are you doing here anyway…"

"It IS Christmas Eve and these ARE my parents…"

"But you haven't talked to them in for…"

"I KNOW THAT!" She yelled. She was so frustrated now. Her parents didn't like her getting her own apartment, they didn't like her being a ninja (A/N), and most of ALL they didn't like Naruto.

"Sakura," Said a voice behind the door. 'Oh dear lord…' Sakura thought as she looked at the door then at Naruto. "It _IS _you! And… _him_."

"Hey Mrs. Haruno!" Said the blonde with a cheery smile.

"Sakura won't you come in!" Her mother said completely ignoring the grinning Naruto. Needless to say Sakura took notice and gave her mother the scariest look of her life, and then as if magic had happened she turned it into a smile.

"Yes Naruto and I would love to join you in a traditional Haruno Christmas eve breakfast." She said, with a grin.

"WHAT!" Said both Naruto and her mother.

"Yes, Naruto will be joining us for breakfast this morning, I want him to see a Haruno Christmas eve breakfast." The girl said with a smile. She knew her mother hated this. She swore to herself that if her mother never saw Naruto in a different light than the Kyuubi image she would never call herself a Haruno again.

"Um well, dear, you know that OUR family are the only ones that come to the breakfast."

"Yea Sakura-chan, it's okay I can just…" Naruto began to say but was cut off.

"No no, no, Naruto's never had a breakfast as great as this one so I'd like to have him eat it with us, if you'd rather him not be here well then I guess we can both leave." She said stubbornly but still had that trade mark fake smile.

Her mother looked at her daughter and then at the boy, she was in a corner now and she knew it. She looked down each side of the streets. "Come in come in hurry its getting cold out." The mother muttered.

"OK MOM WE'LL COME IN ME AND NARUTO WILL!" Sakura yelled so that everyone in the street could hear. She took Naruto's hand, which at this time looked terribly confused, and marched into the house with a glare shot towards her mother.

Sakura looked around the house and gave a small smile. This was, after all, her child- hood home. Naruto looked around the house; he had been in here before but not for very long, Sakura always had to rush him out for some reason he couldn't put his finger on it. The room they had just walked in was decorated with evergreen galore. Lights were hung around and the tree was in the corner of the room next to where the front window was.

"Naruto the kitchen is over here," She said with a smile, "This is THE best breakfast you will ever have." She ended with a cheery tone as if disregarding what had just happened between her and her mother.

"Hey daddy!" Sakura said as she walked into the kitchen. Her dad was sitting at the kitchen table reading the morning paper. "Nice to see you again."

"Sakura? So you decided to show? Hmm… Who is this you brought?" he asked as he cocked an eyebrow.

"This is…" Sakura began but was soon cut off.

"THE Uzumaki Naruto…" Her mother said as her eyes pointed at the boy.

"What is he…"

"Dad he's staying here for breakfast, he's a good friend of mine, the one who made me the great ninja I am today," She said as she sat down on a chair across from her father. "Naruto you can sit right here," She pointed to the chair on the left. The table was a square one, and had four chairs. "Naruto has never had a Christmas breakfast before let alone a Christmas Eve breakfast, I thought it would be a good idea to show him what it's like," Sakura said with a smile as she gave a smile towards the blonde. And then all went silent. Her parents couldn't afford to lose her again so they made a silent agreement to grin and bare it. Her mother was at the stove and her father continued reading the newspaper.

"Sakura-chan, umm," Naruto said and broke the 5 minute silence between the four of them. It was hard for him to think of an excuse but he had found one that would do, "Can you, um, oh! Show me the Christmas tree and all the ornaments?" He asked.

"Oh sure Naruto! We'll be back in a second," she said with a smile as they both walked into the room; and into the corner where the tree was.

"Sakura-chan you really didn't have to do this for me, I know your parents don't like and I'm fine with that, and I'm used to that. You really don't have to make your parents…"

"Naruto, I WANT you to be here, I'm glad you showed up! I'm sorry for bringing you in the middle of this, but you are my best friend and I'm sick of them talking bad about you. You don't deserve it. If you want to leave it's fine with me I hope you don't think of me as a bad person, it was bad judgement taking you in here like that," She said as she stared into his blue orbs.

"No Sakura, it's fine, I want to stay, that is if you want me to stay," He said as he too focused in on her eyes.

"Alright then it's settled, you're going to be here for Christmas Eve breakfast," She said with a grin. And Naruto gave a laugh. They both walked in with smiles, which only rose the irritation of the two parents.

Breakfast began and Sakura was right, this was by far the best breakfast he had ever seen. First the sausages and the eggs which were in the shapes of a reindeer, Naruto wandered how she pulled that off. Then the pancakes, which were in the shape of trees, were served with biscuits that resembled snowman. The holiday cereal was taken out next, which according to Sakura was a tradition started by her. The tension eased a little and everyone got a laugh in once in a while. Over all better than Sakura had ever expected it to go. Soon the morning was gone and past and Sakura found herself still sitting there in the chair discussing local news and rumors about the parents' old friends.

Sakura gave a sigh and a smile to her parents as she stood up.

"Well we got to go, we're supposed to meet our other team mates soon," Sakura said as she made her way to the door and noticed that her parents gave each other looks. After Sasuke betrayed the village they weren't too keen of him either. And Kakashi, well _everyone_ knew his past. "Well we got to go thank you for the food, it was wonderful as always mum," she said as she kissed her mom and dad on the cheek. "Bye Daddy I'll see you soon, Merry Christmas!"

"Bye sweetie, I'll talk to you tomorrow," replied the mother.

"By Mr. and Mrs. Haruno, it was a pleasure, thank you for the food, I hope you won't have a problem with me in the future and we can talk more, Merry Christmas!" Naruto said.

"Good bye Naruto." They both said, as the two exited the house. The door shut and Sakura turned towards Naruto.

"Naruto, I… you…"

"I acted pretty good didn't I? I bit my tongue for once!" Naruto said with a grin, which made Sakura laugh.

"Thank you."

"Anything for my Sakura-chan…"

* * *

D: Psyche! This isn't the last chapter. I was honestly planning on it being the last chapter but then I thought I really needed to bring closure with the whole parent thing. I think we all have those friends which our parents, in lamest terms, dislike. Um the one author note I wanted to put in is I told you that the parents did NOT want her to be a ninja BUT in reality in the first chapter I made them ninjas. Well I figure she's an only child, their little angel, and they've seen what happens to people out there. They change and get hurt; they kill or will be killed. I don't picture Sakura's parents being very pro-ninja. Okay WELL next chapter MOST definitely. And it will be fairly sad for me because I love this fic and I love writing it. Do review. 


	6. Are you guys? hand signal

D: Almost done!

Naruto: You're actually _finishing _a story?

D: Maybe…

Naruto: She doesn't own Naruto, if she did there would most definitely be a snow or Christmas special. Thank you for all the reviews!

* * *

"Do you like her?"

Naruto and Sakura walked down the street silently for the rest of their trip to their normal brunch. It wasn't that it was awkward it was just peaceful. They were in the mood just to be with someone and yet be able to be at peace. They made their way to the ramen bar and as they turned into the small restaurant they saw Sasuke walking from the opposite way. Sakura gave a smile and a wave as Naruto took his place on a stool and began to order his normal Miso Stew.

"Hey Sasuke," Sakura said as Sasuke turned into the bar.

"Hey Sakura." Sasuke took a seat next to Naruto and ordered some coffee and a sandwich.

"So what's up with you Sasuke, and when are we going to get these so called gifts that you got," Naruto murmured through a long strand of his stew.

"Dobe, you're still hung up on those gifts?" Sasuke said as Ayame gave him his coffee.

"I just don't believe you actually got us gifts," Naruto said as he finished off his first bowl, "another please!" Sakura's eye twitched…

"Naruto we're going to a party tonight, don't forget! You better still be hungry or Ino will kill you… she actually baked stuff today," Sakura lectured him.

"Oh God, maybe I should eat here… she might poison me," Naruto thought out loud which ended with a smack against the back of his head.

"You're such a…" Sasuke started to say but Naruto cut in.

"Dobe?" Naruto finished with a glare.

"No… an idiot." Sasuke said and then took a sip of his coffee.

"Hey at least I'm not some girly freak who's obsessed with his morning lattes!" Naruto snapped as his temper exploded.

"HEY WHAT DO YOU MEAN GIRL FREAK? Are you saying girls are freaks for liking lattes!" Sakura countered.

"And it's not a latte dumb ass, it's a expresso…" Sasuke snapped.

"SEE ONLY A GIRL WOULD KNOW THAT!" Naruto yelled and pointed his finger.

"Naruto! STOP BE SEXIST!" Sakura yelled.

"WELL HE SHOULD STOP BEING A GIRL!" Naruto yelled at the black haired boy.

"WELL YOU SHOULD STOP BEING AN IDIOT!" Sasuke finally lost his cool and yelled. Naruto jumped at him and began to work him into a headlock. Sakura jumped on both of them and began to try to pull them away from each other. All in all it kind of looked like one of those dust balls you see on those old cartoons. And then as if on cue Kakashi showed up.

"Oh Jeez…" Kakashi said through a sigh. This wasn't the first time this had happened, in fact it usually happened about once a week. And since this was normal he ordered his meal and ate. They'd have to stop sometime, I mean they WERE going to the party tonight. And as an hour passed Kakashi got annoyed and decided to break up the quarrel. "Oh Jeez Sakura Doesn't the party begin at 6?"

"Yes sensei… What of it?" Sakura yelled as she began prying Naruto's mouth off of Sasuke's shoulder.

"Well it is 4 and I figure you take like 20 billions hours to get ready so…" Kakashi knew it was over right when he had said four.

"WHAT! It's four already!" Sakura yelled as she jumped out of the squabble and began to run. "Bye GUYS! SEE YA TONIGHT!" And she sprinted away. This left Naruto and Sasuke in a very awkward position… Naruto biting Sasuke's shoulder and Sasuke trying to get him off with his foot. Slowly Naruto released his jaw and went back to eating his ramen and Sasuke went back to his 'expresso.' It was a silent 5 minutes until, surprisingly, Sasuke spoke up.

"So where'd you and Sakura come from, you both came together this time?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Oh we were at her house this morning," Naruto said with a grin.

"Wait you were at Sakura's house?"

"Well yea… I mean I did woke her up this morning… jeez I thought she was going to kill me but then we had breakfast and she didn't kill me," he summarized briefly as he finished his third bowl.

"You went to her house… I'm surprised her parents didn't kill you."

"Yea I was too, but hey I got out scratch free, imagine that…"

"Pft, I'd like to see what they'd say about me," he said with a grunt.

"That you're an ass hole, the usual." Naruto said with a grin. Sasuke shot a punch to his shoulder.

"OW! Hey you bastard stop hitting me!"

"Both of you stop, you really are too loud this morning," Kakashi said as his one visible eye twitched.

"It's not even morning," Sasuke muttered as he finished off his coffee. "Okay well I'm almost out. Naruto wanna come? If you eat anymore Sakura will kill you."

"Ahh okay…" Naruto said as he slapped the money down and followed. "By Kakashi, see ya tonight!" And the two were off. Both lived in the same general direction so they usually had to walk at least semi close to each other.

"So, you and Sakura," Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Yup yup, breakfast," Naruto said completely misunderstanding… again. Sasuke smacked his forehead.

"No dobe, you and her are," he finished the sentence by putting his two fingers.

"Tight? Well ya we're all," He said and finished with the same hand signal he said with a grin. This time Sasuke hit Naruto's head.

"You idiot! Are you guys together or not!" Sasuke said as he punched his friends into a near-by pile of snow.

"WHAT!" Naruto said as he jumped out of the snow pile, not even taking into consideration that Sasuke had just hit him.

"Ugh, never mind," Sasuke said as he rolled his eyes and began to walk again.

"Woah woah, wait… you thought that we were… and that I … and she…" he said in a more confusing way than it had sounded in his mind.

"You went to her house… you ate breakfast there, you came to eat ramen together, I don't know it just sounded like things she used to ask me to do with her back in the day."

"Wait… so you think…"

"No I don't think now. I mean if you didn't think it was a date then it wasn't a date I mean both people have to know it was a date…"

"Going to your parents house for breakfast is a date?" Naruto asked skeptically.

"To her it was… but then again that was four years ago…" Sasuke muttered under his breath.

"Nah. Sakura-Chan doesn't like me like that…"

"Do _you_ like her like that?"

"I don't know at first I thought it might be one of those dumb kid crushes but I can't stop thinking about her…"

"eh I don't know," Sasuke said. He didn't understand love nearly as much as he understood fighting. He knew what it felt like but he wasn't good at putting it into words.

"You don't like her do you?" Naruto asked with an eyebrow cocked.

"heh I don't know, I hurt her way too much to come back, now that would be a bastard thing to do. And plus everything seems to fine right now as it is." Sasuke said.

"Yea… But you know Sakura-chan. She's wants something more." Naruto said as she shuffled his feet on the ground.

"Well go for it." Sasuke said as he turned down the street towards his house. Naruto looked at the boy and gave him an odd look kind of saying 'how in the freaking world?"

Party Hokage Tower... 7:00 PM ( The party DID begin at 6)

Ninjas from all over the leaf village was spread out across the top floor. They all seemed to be having a good time. Shikamaru sat on a red couch looking bored, Chouji seemed to be helping him self to the food table, Ino was talking to Hinata, and Neji and Ten Ten were no where to be found.

Sakura walked into the familiar room and looked around at the Yamanaka's decorations, which covered the room. The place basically looked like a Christmas Tree shop.

"Sakura! Hey forehead girl! So where are your boys?" Ino said as she stepped up to the already confused girl.

"I have no idea, probably late like they always are." Sakura said as she rolled her eyes.

"yea well you're not all that early either." She said as she pointed to the clock, which read 7:02.

"Fashionably late pig…" Sakura said with a smirk and a giggle.

"Yea yea well, at least I got my team mates here even though I had to drag one of them here." Ino snapped as she jerked her head in Shika's direction.

"haha, well mine come on their own free will," and as she said this the door busted down with Naruto, not walking with, not pulling, but literally dragging Sasuke into the room.

"Ha I told you I'd get you here even if that meant I had to drag you!" Naruto said as he dropped Sasuke's legs on the ground. Sakura stood there with her eyebrow twitching.

"Sakura-Chan you should feel lucky I called Sasuke and asked him what to wear tonight and he said he wasn't going so I dragged him here!" Naruto said with a smile.

"Right…" Ino muttered and snickered.

"Shut up Ino!"

* * *

D: okay I will try my hardest to update tomorrow for Christmas but no guarantees. The reason I didn't finish it up tonight is because I have not had any time at all. Sorry guys I really want it to be a good ending and I hate leaving you all like this but I'm trying to do this well. Okay well review and that'll give me the drive tomorrow morning or night. (That is the only time I will have time to type) Oh I hope I can update tomorrow. If not MERRY CHRISTMAS, HAPPY NEW YEAR, HANUKKAH, KWANZA, AND WINTER SOLSTICE! 


	7. The True Christmas Gift

D: Here we go! Goodness let's see if I can finish this for Christmas!

Naruto: haha this will be a Christmas Miracle if I ever did see one.

D: I don't own Naruto… that should be obvious enough. Thank you for the reviews. I'm sorry for all the mistakes.

* * *

Sakura's eyebrow twitched as she made her way across the room towards Sasuke. 

"What the hell," she whispered to the boy as she roughly pulled him up from the ground, "You promised you were going to come!"

"I WAS going to come, when Naruto called I was being sarcastic, he took the wrong way the next thing I knew the dobe was at my front door and dragged me here!" Sasuke said, his eyebrow was twitching now. Sasuke's clothes weren't in terrible condition, I mean sure there was dirt and some minor rips but it wasn't as bad as it could have been.

Sakura sighed and looked through her purse, "Here, it's a clothe cleaning wipe, it should get the dirt out. And the rips aren't that noticeable… they're mainly on your cuffs." Sasuke thanked her and made his way to the restroom. Sakura turned around to yell at Naruto but he had already engaged himself in a conversation with Shikamaru. Sakura shot him a glare and walked back to Ino.

"So where's Neji and Ten Ten?" Sakura said with a smile. She looked around the overly crowded room.

"Heh I told you before they're…" Ino about repeated but was cut off bye Ten Ten's squeal. Sakura and Ino looked at each other and ran towards the balcony where the squeal had come from. Sakura looked at the door and noticed it was locked. She peered through the glass doors and there stood Ten Ten in a pink Chinese styled long dress. Her face was bright red and her hand was out stretched towards the floor. Sakura followed Ten Ten's hand and there was Neji kneeling down on one knee.

"Oh My GOD!" Ino screamed. "EVERYONE GET OVER HERE NEJI DID IT! HE ACTUALLY…" Ino would have continued but she was at a loss of words.

"He… and she… he they… are," Sakura stumbled through her sentence. This was so out of character for the two of them. Neji being romantic? Ten Ten being girly? Who ever saw this coming deserved an award. Naruto peered out the window and snickered at the two, he thought it was hilarious. He'd never let Neji live this down.

Most of the contents of the room were now at the window watching the first stage of a marriage take place while some who were bored decided to sit and well… still be bored.

Shikamaru sighed and made his way to the snack table where Chouji seemed to be having a free for all. "Hey what's happening over there?" Chouji managed to get out through his mouth full of mashed potatoes.

"Eh Neji's getting hitched, too troublesome for me," Shikamaru said as he reached for a chip.

"Eh I can't imagine anyone getting married here, especially you and that Temari chick."

"I won't get married, way too annoying if you ask me," Shika told him.

"Heh you as a dad? Jeez what a mess would that be?"

"He'd end up as a lazy ass just like me."

"And you daughter would end up as a bad tempered child, heh I think it would be funny."

"Maybe, who cares right now we're 17, it's too troublesome to think about right now."

The party picked up when Neji and Ten Ten walked in and was barraged with questions, comments and concerns. Neji rolled his eyes and gave a death glare to anyone who decided to make fun of him and Ten Ten just ordered more wine for the night.

Sakura decided not to drink alcohol. She had remembered what she planned on doing that night, and good god she wasn't going to risk forgetting the whole night because of drinking… there was always new years anyway. Sakura had actually not seen Naruto for most of the night, they had had one dance and that was to a rock band that they were both in to but that was that last she saw of him.

Sasuke mostly talked to people or was found on the couch next to Shikamaru. Both looked bored. Sakura had tried to get Sasuke to dance with her but he refused, muttering something along the line of it being dumb. Ino had finally gotten Chouji to do something other than eat… he actually _danced_… and danced well at that. You wouldn't expect a … er… round person to be able to move the way he did but hey he danced like a dancing queen… king. Ten ten and Neji took on the dance floor every time there was a slow dance… even though they did look awkward at first. Sakura could already hear Ino yelling at Ten Ten to get ballroom dance lessons.

Basically all the old senseis were no where to be found but was last spotted playing a Christmas shot game. Kiba and Hinata both were not very good dancers at all so they mostly stood outside on the balcony under the stars and they stood silently hugging each other. The other ninja's were having a ball. Some took on the old carols and turned it into an open mic. karaoke session. Others were just, literally, rocking around the Christmas tree, no seriously they mamboed around the Christmas tree, the sober and the drunk alike started a Christmas mumbo line.

Sakura looked at the mess in the office and decided it wasn't all that bad compared to usual. She walked over to the couch where Sasuke and Shika sat. "Hey Sasuke have you seen Naruto?"

"Yea, He literally just left, he wouldn't tell me exactly why," Sasuke said as he stood up from the couch.

"Oh, well I'm about to head out," Sakura said, "Merry Christmas Sasuke-kun and umm here's your gift…" Sakura said as she reached into her large bag and pulled out a brightly wrapped gift.

"Um, thank you Sakura and Merry Christmas…" Sasuke said as he looked at the gift in his hands.

"heh don't worry it's not a love potion," Sakura said as she stuck out her tongue.

"Sure it isn't…" Sasuke replied trying to keep up with the joke. He slowly unwrapped the gift and peered into the container, which held the music box.

"Um… well it's a music box, I hope you like it," Sakura answered his stare nervously.

"What song is," he cut off as he opened the box and the tune ran out of the box and into his ears. His eyes were fixated on the box and it's meaning to him. He looked up at the pink haired girl who was still smiling nervously. "Thank you so much Sakura. You really are one of a kind… I'm sorry for what happened when we were kids," Sasuke wanted to continue but he decided to leave it at that. "Well Naruto probably needs his gift also don't you think. You know his Christmas gift."

"OH THAT'S RIGHT!" Sakura yelped as she ran out the door. "MERRY CHRISTMAS SASUKE-KUN." Sasuke gave a small smile… so the suffix still stayed.

Sakura sprinted down the street towards Naruto's neighborhood. She held the small box of a gift cradled in her hands. She gave a smile as she saw a spot of orange amidst the white out of snow. The figure wasn't moving either he was just standing there in the snow; just letting it fall over him. He was looking up at an old apartment building while gripping an object in his hands. Sakura slowed down and began to walk towards her blonde friend.

"Naruto! You left with out your…" Sakura cut herself off as she caught sight of what he was holding. They were the very same goggles as she had given the orphan many years' back. She knew there was no others like them because he grandfather had gotten them from a foreign nation like 50 years ago. Her eyes were wide and before she could think her mouth and fist spoke for her.

"YOU BASTARD HOW COULD YOU STEAL FROM AN ORPHAN!" Sakura yelled, always acting before thinking.

"Sakura-chan… OW!" Naruto said as he recoiled towards the ground while grasping his cheek.

"Why would you do that Naruto? I mean god I can't even imagine someone, who would, who could…" Sakura snapped as she began to breathe in heavy breaths.

"Sakura-Chan… you'll always be my friend no matter what," Naruto repeated as if he had always been saying this at heart, which he probably had. He stood up and stared the girl from blue eyes to green. They stood there for a while as the snow kept falling. Sakura's eyes widened and slowly moved towards the blonde.

"You're… I didn't," She took another step closer to the blonde. "Naruto… you're the…"

"Blonde haired kid with no name?" Naruto said with a small smile, "Yea that would be me."

Sakura looked him over again. "Naruto… I'm so sorry," Sakura whispered into his ear as she pulled him into a tight embrace. The snow danced around their bodies making them look almost angel like. They stood in the snow like that for a few moments and Sakura let go. She silently took the box and held it in front of the boy. The blonde took the small wrapped box and unveiled the jewelry box under the wrapping. He slowly lifted the lid and stared at it with watery eyes. His mouth tuned from a shocked "O" to a calm and peaceful smile. He looked up to his Sakura-chan and this time pulled her into the embrace. The snow danced around them once again and in the boy's hand held a locket, which read:

"Sakura and Naruto, best friends and trouble makers to the end"

And on the side was a picture of Sakura and Naruto standing next to each other holding the bells they had gotten from Kakashi-sensei.

And so the Christmas gift of that year was delivered but so many secret gifts were given. A Christmas gift is something out of the ordinary, something that connects you to a certain person in your life. Merry Christmas all and may all you Christmases be truely magical.

* * *

D: Oh my god… it's over... and now I'm depressed. I loved writing it so much. I hope you all like it too and I updated it just for Christmas! It's now 2 in the morning on Christmas Day. Merry Christmas all. And Happy Holidays. 


End file.
